Fairy Tail's Own Soul Reaper
by Shinigami.txt
Summary: Ichigo is sucked into the world of Fairy Tail, with no way to get home he has no choice but to stay and take on whatever shinenagans the most wildest guild has to offer to him. See him grow as he protects his new 'family' from anything that stands in his way. (begins at the Grand Magic Games arc)


**Hello welcome! I hope you enjoy it, I kind of had this idea with me for a while! Leave some pointers or anything!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It's the day of the Grand Magic Games, which is being held in a stadium in the capital called Crocus, which is located in Fiore. The stadium is packed to with people all over Fiore, everyone was cheering flags are being waved around, the majority of the people were cheering for Sabertooth. They are currently the power house of the games.

 _"All the players are about to take the field!"_ The announcer started excitedly _, "Starting with the eighth place team, can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!"_

Natsu led the group out which consisted of Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-Make wizard. Being an Ice-Make mage , Gray can make anything out of ice, weapons, keys, anything that comes to mind. Erza Scarlet, who uses Requip magic, she can switch her armor and weapon at will, Erza is the fastest Requip user in all of Fiore. Another member of the team is Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Mage; she uses golden keys to summon the Celestial Spirits of the Zodiac. Elfman Strauss another member of the Fairy Tail team in the Grand Magic Games, Elfman uses Take Over Magic which allows him to turn his body into a beast and enhance his strength. Finally, there is Natsu Dragneel he is the famous Fire Dragon Slayer who causes havoc and destruction wherever he goes. Natsu can eat any kind of flame to power himself up to continue fighting.

Natsu grinned as he waved to crowd, but the crowd instantly began to boo them as they walked onto the field. The Dragon Slayer was taken back by surprise, "What?!" He said, slightly confused by the negative vibe he is getting from the crowd.

"Why are they booing us?!" Gray exclaimed, clenching his fist out of anger.

"Why would they do this?" Lucy asked out loud, alarmed at the attitude of the crowd.

" _Fairy Tail has come in last every year, but they managed to survive the elimination round, though even that they are in eighth place."_ The announcer said, " _Will the Tenrou that created a sensation with their homecoming and become the Fiore's number one?!"_

Lucy hung her head and arms in a defeated manner groaning, "Don't let it get to you." Erza said, which Lucy supported with a slight nod. The Celestial Spirit Mage stood up straight with a determine looked in her eyes.

"I'm just happy they're here!" Yajima smiled, giving the Fairy Tail team a thumbs up, "Congratulations Fairy Tail."

Makarov is standing on the edge of the railing, "Let's start cheering them on!" He yelled excitedly, all of Fairy Tail is behind him cheering loudly. "Hooray! Hooray! Hooray, Fairy Tail!"

Erza smiled slightly, "As long as we have the support of our comrades. That's all that counts." She said.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah."

The cheering caught Natsu's and Gray's attention, "What the hell is that?!" Natsu asked as he looked for the source of the cheering for Fairy Tail.

"No way!" Erza exclaimed, as she squined her eyes to see the small child like person sitting next to Makarov.

"Hooray, hooray, Fairy Tail!"

Makarov's jaw dropped, "Master Mavis?!"

"I've come to show my support!"

"You came…"

"It's fine!" She smiled sweetly, "Only those bearing the guild's insignia can see me."

"I… Don't know if that's the issue…" Makarov said slowly.

"I have nothing else better to do!"

Natsu laughed while having his hands on his hips, "It's encouraging to have the first master here to watch us!"

"Even though she's a ghost…" Gray said closing his eyes.

* * *

Chapati Rola announced the other six teams, which the toughest being Sabertooth which had two Dragon Slayers. Sting and Rouge; Sting is the Dragon Slayer of the White Dragon while Rogue is the Dragon Slayer of the Shadow Dragon. But to surprise to everyone, and enraged Makarov, the Dark Guild Raven Tail managed to pass the preliminary round.

" _And now to announce the winner of the preliminary round…"_ Chapati began.

"If Sabertooth didn't win the preliminary round, then who did?" Gray thought outloud, earning murmurs of agreement between his team.

"The main guilds are already out here, this does make me curious." Erza said, glancing at the tunnel where the unknown team will emerge from.

The first one to lead the group out was someone Natsu or his teammates have never seen before. He stood tall and held a scowl on his face. His bright orange hair shined as the sun hit it; said man's brown eyes scanned the other competitors checking the competition out. This newcomer is wearing a deep black V-neck with a gray track jacket over top which was unzipped. He had light blue jeans on with black sneakers.

"Who's this guy…" Natsu wondered out loud.

"I have no idea." Erza said, observing the man with orange hair.

The others of his team came into view, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, and Mystogan. Natsu pointed at the Iron Dragon Slayed, "Gajeel?! What are you doing here?"

Gajeel smirked, "We came to wipe the floor that's why we're here."

" _This is so exciting! Fairy Tail B Team!"_ Chapati finally introduced the last remaining tem

Ichiya was steading with his team from the Blue Pegasus, he had his arms crossed, "Another Fairy Tail team…"

"And what's Mystogan doin' there?!" Natsu pointed at the covered man, excitement was rolling off of Natsu's voice as he talked.

Erza's eyes narrowed at Mystogan, "Don't tell me… You're Jella?"

Mystogan made a shushing gesture with his hand against this mask, telling the red-head to keep it on the down low.

Gray's and Natsu's jaws dropped after hearing Erza's claim, "Really?!" They said simultaneously.

Lyon glanced at the orange-haired teen curiously, "Who is that man with them?" He wondered out loud, "I can feel great magical power from him… This just got interesting."

Hibiki chuckled, "That's Fairy Tail for you, two teams made the cut."

"What the hell!" Rocker said, "Why does the lowly Fairy Tail get two teams? That's too wild!"

" _Well, it looks like a lot of people are up in arms over a revision of the rules this time, Yijima_." Chapati said over the PA system.

" _For this tournament, each guild can have one team, which is nice, but they can have two team participating"_ Yajima clearified for all the fans that are in attendance.

"I didn't hear anything about that, Master!" Lucy shouted to Makarov.

Makarov laugh as he stood up, bringing his arms up he made fists, "You see that?! That's Fairy Tail!" The other members of Fairy Tail all cheered from behind him.

" _The final round will be a battle between all of the teams, but will members of the same guild be able to fight each other?"_ Chapati asked the elderly man next to him in the commentary booth.

Yajima but a finger on his chin, " _I don't think they'd have a problem with it…"_

"Gimme a break!" Natsu shouted as he ran in front of Gajeel which gained the attention of the whole stadium, "We may be in the same guild, but I go all out in a showdown an' show no mercy! You guys are competing as another team, so you're the enemy. I ain't gonna lose against you bastards"

Gajeel stepped forward, "You took the words right out of my mouth… Eighth place team member." He said smirked as he leaned down towards Natsu.

Natsu growled at Gajeel which made him smirk even wider.

Mira approached her little brother (which is strange since Elfman is basically a giant muscle freak who towers over his sisters) "Let's do our best, right, Elfman?" She said with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

Elfman was sweating from how nervous or afraid of his sister. "R-right, sister…"

Erza walked up to Mystogan with a confused expression on her face, "Jella…Mystogan…You…"

"You have a very understanding master. When I explained my situation to him, he consented readily." Mystogan explained.

"You said you wouldn't come near the venue." Erza said as her eyes narrowed down the Mystogan.

"At the time, I hadn't yet thought of this method."

"You are currently violating the rules; you aren't a member of our guild."

"Technically I am, I've heard that Mystogan and I are the same person in a sense…"

Laxus approached Mystogan and Erza, he put his arms around the cloaked man. "Oh, don't get so huffy about it. This is a festival, right, Mystogan?"

Erza took a glance over at the orange-haired man, "Who is your other member? I don't recognize him at all. I didn't see him when we were at the guild hall."

Laxus glanced over at said man, "Oh you mean Ichigo? He literally joined not too long ago, from what I take he is strong, no doubt about it. I was cautious about my old man's judgement but, he showed us what he can do. He's our trump card." The blonde said, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo glanced over to Laxus who gave him the gesture to come over. Ichigo had his hands in his pockets as he made his way over. "Ichigo, I want you to meet, Erza Scarlet."

Ichigo held his hand out to shake, "Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet another wizard from Fairy Tail. Actually, the old man spoke highly about you and the others."

Out of everything he said, she didn't only got one thing, his name. "Strawberry." She blurted out.

Laxus had a ghost look on his face, when he called him strawberry they both got in a brawl and Ichigo came out victorious after the Soul Reaper beat him plenty in a fight.

Ichigo instantly scowled at that forsaken nickname, "My name means 'He who protects.'"

Erza blushed at her bashfulness, "I apologize I wasn't thinking." She chuckled nervously.

His scowl softened slightly, Ichigo sighed, "It's fine." He said, "I just want to get in action already. That team Raven Tail, we ran into them in the preliminary, they are a suspicious guild for sure. Keep an eye out on them."

"I've noticed that, they are a dark guild but somehow were legal to participate." She said, glancing at the dark guild.

"Show them no mercy."

"I plan on it." Erza smirked making Ichigo chuckle.

" _Alright! Now select one person from your teams to participate in the first battle! It's called hide-n-seek, the rules are simple, if you get hit you lose a point, and if you hit someone you gain a point!"_ Chapati explained over the PA system.

"Gajeel, you should go first." Ichigo advised, which got the attention of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Why should I?"

"You can sniff out the people you have to find, it's the logical way to go."

Gajeel smirked, "Don't worry, I got this." He stepped up into the line of others who are competing in this battle: Gray, Nullpudding, Jager, Beth, Lyon, Eve and Rufus.

"See! Now I'm missing an opportunity to fight Gajeel!" Natsu complained, which he received and elbow to the stomach by Erza.

"We can have you go first, you'll cost us the points." Erza scolded, glaring at the pinkette making him shudder.

The pumpkin headed man shouted, "Field open!" Before they're very eyes a town was forming out thin air, making a maze out in the field. All of the competitors are separated from each other leaving them in an unknown area.

The one's not in the event are in their own team's booth to watch the event through screens being presented in front of them called Lacrima Vision.

* * *

Gajeel was walking down a road trying to a smell of someone close by where he can make an encounter. He rather be the seeker than hide, Gajeel figured it'll be more exciting.

All a sudden copies of each competitor began to appear in the town, confusing the Dragon Slayer.

" _These are copies of everyone. If you accidently attack a copy, you lose a point! No, disappear into the silence! Like a black cat lurking in the dark!"_ Chapati said, as someone rang a bell signaling the start of hidden. " _Let "Hidden" begin!"_

Gajeel picked up a not far from him, when someone spoke from behind him. "Well, well. If it isn't Gajeel."

Said man was a short man, with purple skin, he had a abnormally large chin which had a goatee on it. Nullpudding had blonde hair that was slicked back and long side burns. He had a sinister smile on all the time, Nullpudding is wearing a white cloak with a sun design on it, a purple shirt with green pants which are being held up by a silver belt, and black boots.

"Nullpudding." Gajeel growled out, "Heh, guess I got lucky." He cracked his knuckles getting ready for a fight.

"If you think I'll be an easy target, then you are dead wrong." Nullpudding chuckled, as he was hit by a devastating right hook.

"Yeah, you are eas- What the?" Gajeel said, as he saw Nullpudding begin to disappear. ' _A copy?!'_ He thought.

"You are too easy to deceive, Gajeel." Nullpudding said, as Gajeel begin to disappear.

Gajeel found himself in a new are of the town, scowling at everything around him. ' _We can use those clones of ourselves as decoys? That would have been helpful a little earlier…'_ He thought bitterly.

"Guess I'm back at square one." Gajeel muttered as he ran through the crowd of copies.

* * *

Laxus was glaring daggers at the screen before him, "What the hell! Gajeel is going to make us lose! It's your fault Ichigo!"

"My fault? I know what I'm doing! Just watch. Gajeel will bring it around." Ichigo said, scowling at Laxus as he glared right backa t him.

"We'll see about that…"

"Now, now boys. We're a team, you better act like it!" She smiled at them which made Ichigo shudder, That smile reminded him of Unohana.

"R-right, we know!" Ichigo said, taking a step away from the barmaid,

* * *

Gray standing completely still, blending in with copies, and waited for someone to walk right by him. He has been waiting for some time and so far no one fell for his trap. ' _Geeze, this is taking so long. I'm starting to get bored.'_ He groaned mentally.

Before he could move a muscle, Nullpudding is standing right before him. ' _Now is my chance!'_

Gray did a quick jab to his face, which was caught by the short man's hand. "Heh, you Fairy's are too easy."

"Wha-"

Nullpudding flipped the stripper over and gave him a good kick to the side. "You should do a better job hiding your magical energy."

"You bastard!" Gray out as he began to disappeared and reset due to the fact he was hit.

When Gray was reset he already is on the move, when suddenly the he heard someone talk loudly, Gray looked up and Rufus was standing on a tower casting a spell, he put both index and middle fingers at his temples. "Memory Make…." Rufus began, "Night of Shooting star!" a bright yellow glow surrounded his body and shot out word. Seven streams of yellow light striking all of the contestants, giving Sabertooth the lead.

Gray growled as he was reset, "Was that maker magic?" Standing up, "You think you out smarted us? The game is called hidden, now start playing by the rules!" Gray launched himself at Rufus glaring at him.

Nullpudding chuckled darkly as he launched himself at Gray, flipping and giving Gray a strong kick to the back sending him back down.

When he hit the ground he groaned out of pain, "Ow, that really hurt…"

* * *

Gajeel earned a few points from sniffing out Eve, Jager and Lyon. Even If he was hit by Rufus, he still had a few points on the board. "Man, why did I agree to this. This has to be the most annoying event ever…"

Suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he instantly ducked down as Nullpudding came flying behind him. Nearly kicking Gajeel in the back of the head, seeing the short man he smirked at him. "I was wondering when you would show up again."

"Oh you were suspecting me?" He said in a taunting tone.

"Yeah, I did. So I can even the score out with you."

"I would like to see you try."

Gajeel took off at fast speeds towards Nullpudding, throwing punches at him. Which the short man dodged easily since he had the advantage with his height.

Gajeel growled at him, bearing his teeth. Nullpudding still had that sinister smile on his face that Gajeel despises. "What's wrong Gajeel? Have you gotten worse at fighting?"

Gajeel held his arm up, "Iron Dragon's Club!" His arm turned into a steel club and extended at a fast speed right for him and hit Nullpudding right in the mouth knocking a few teeth out.

The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked, "Now that felt good…"

A bell is heard being rung throughout the stadium, " _And with that! The game is over!"_ Chapati's voice was over the PA, " _Now let's see where everyone stands! Sabertooth is leading with ten points while Raven's Tail is close behind with eight points. Lamia scale in third with six points."_

Gajeel grunted as the town began to disappear and he made his way over back to the booth. "That felt fast."  
Entering his booth he saw his team, and which they congratulated him. "Why are you giving me praise? I didn't get first."

"Yeah, but you did get us on the scoreboard with three points. While the A team doesn't have any points at all." Laxus said, giving Gajeel a grin.

"I guess your right, but oh well. We just have to move forward." Gajeel said, taking a seat.

"Nice job out there. That was awesome how you knocked that ugly purple guys teeth out!" Ichigo praised with a slight chuckle.

Gajeel smirked, "That felt too good."

"It looked like it did."

"Good job, Gajeel! You were great!" Mira said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks." Gajeel said as he leaned back, resting his sore muscles out, he pushed himself hard by all those maneuvers and running.

"I wonder what's next." Ichigo thought outloud.

Just as he said that Chapati's voice could be heard throughout the stadium , " _Now the next portion of the Grand Magic Games, is the battle part of the contest! One member of each teamwill participate in a match, but this isn't a tournament set up! It's the games organizers who decide who battles who."_

 _"I'm sure they will set up spectacular displays!"_ Yajima said getting excited himself.

 _"I have just received the lineup, we'll find out! The first match will be Fairy Tail's B Ichigo Kurosaki versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale! These two guilds were evenly matched last time, let's see if we can have a winner this time around!"_ Chapati announced, getting on the edge of his seat.

"Well, that's my cue." Ichigo said as he took a seat while taking out his Combat Pass, pushing it against his chest his Soul Form was pushed out of his body. There standing he was wearing the standard Soul Reaper uniform which consisted of a shihakusho, which is a black kimono which had a customary white undergarment underneath. His shihakusho was tied together by a white obi sash, Ichigo wore white socks with his sandals. Finally he had his giant cleaver like sword on his back which is wrapped in bandages, Zangetsu.

Ichigo jumped from their booth all the way to the center of the field and waited for his oppenment, once he arrived they shook hands and wished each other good luck.

* * *

Natsu's eyes widen when he saw Ichigo eject himself from his body, "Whoa! Did you see that?!" He pointed towards the other Fairy Tail booth across the stadium.

Erza had a troubled look on her face, "Yes, that is something you don't see every day…"

"What magic do you think he uses?" Elfman pondered, watching as the Soul Reaper descended to the field.

"I would guess sword magic." Erza said, "That large sword on his back really sticks out."

Lucy nodded, "It would make sense. I kind of want to see how strong he is."

Erza nodded, "I hope I get to fight him to see it firsthand!" Her eyes burned with determination.

"Not if I get to fight him first, I'm fired up now!"

Erza glared. "What did you say?"

"I mean… I-I'm going to fight him after you!"

"That's what I thought. Now be quiet, the match is going to start now."

* * *

 **Leave a review! I wanted to try something different! Ichigo's arrival will be revealed later one! Thanks for reading, until next time!**


End file.
